


Release

by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)



Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [26]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dry Orgasm, Established Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Overstimulation, Restraints, Safewords, jbbkinktober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys
Summary: Malcolm needs to relax. Gil makes sure he does.---Day 26: Overstimulation
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948045
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Release

The restraints bite into his wrists and ankles as Malcolm writhes against them, pulling until the skin beneath them goes stark white even in comparison to his own natural pale tone, the bedframe shaking with his effort. His mouth is open. It’s so dry, his throat so unbearably sore from what feels like an eternity of crying out. His whole body jerks as a slick hand wraps around his poor cock. “No, no, no nonono,” he mutters, shaking his head against the sheets. 

The hand stills but doesn’t leave. “Light?”

“Green,” Malcolm gasps. And he means it. He’s lost track of just how many orgasms Gil’s wrung out of him at this point, and his body is screaming to rest, to be given the break he hasn’t allowed himself to have for the last hour or more, but he wants this. He wants to be so thoroughly taken apart that he can barely remember his name let alone all of the issues pressing in on his mind. 

Gil lays a quick kiss on his trembling thigh amidst so many developing hickeys. He starts moving his hand slowly, aware that Malcolm’s cock already feels raw from his teasing grip and mouth and even the sleeve he used earlier to rip a second orgasm from him. He allows Malcolm to ease into his touch again. Then, lowering his head with a smirk, Gil takes him into his mouth, his lips meeting his pointer finger and thumb. 

Malcolm whines. The sound comes tumbling out of him in broken chunks. He must have bitten his tongue or cheek or lip at some point, because he tastes blood. But, despite how sensitive he is, his orgasm feels miles away, the pleasure-pain of Gil’s touch skirting the line between too much and not enough. “I don’t — I need —”

With one last suck, Gil pulls off of him. “What do you need, kid?” He holds the base of Malcolm’s cock firm as it gives a weak twitch at the cool air. 

“Rest,” Malcolm says, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Green,” he wheezes as a murky afterthought. 

The look on Gil’s face is soft. “I know, kid,” he soothes. “That’s why we’re doing this, remember?”

He doesn’t. He can’t process much now. He’s just a mess of neverending sensation, only anchored to the here and now through his partner’s touch. 

Something about his non-response makes Gil smile that devastatingly handsome smile of his. “Are you ready to continue? Shouldn’t be much longer.”

Malcolm tries to meet his eyes. “Green.”

And then Gil’s mouth is back on him. He sucks as he strokes, coaxing him to another orgasm with his tongue. In the end, though, it’s the two fingers he slips into Malcolm’s loose, cum-filled hole that do the trick.

Malcolm sobs as it hits him. He’s held in place by a pair of warm hands as his cock jerks in Gil’s mouth, coming dry for the first and final time that night. As soon as that touch is gone, he sinks into the bed. 

Time doesn’t seem real. Gil is gone one moment and back the next to open the restraints and rub Malcolm’s wrists with a gentle hand. He slides an arm under his limp partner’s back and another under his knees, hoisting him up into a princess carry with a grunt. 

The next thing Malcolm knows, he’s being deposited into a bathtub full of warm water. The lights in the bathroom are out, but there are candles all around the sink, and they flicker as they illuminate the space. He blinks up, and then Gil is easing him forward so that he can get in the tub behind him. “Gil?”

“You back with me, kid?” Gil kisses his temple, wraps his arm around him. 

“Mmhm.” He feels wonderful and floaty.

“How do you feel?”

Malcolm thinks about it first, because he knows Gil prefers honesty. But he is feeling good. “Happy. Tired.”

“Hungry?” Gil says hopefully.

“Mm, a little.”

It makes Gil chuckle, pleased, and he moves the two of them together so that he can actually wash them. He grabs a cup he had prepared by the side of the tub and fills it with water, telling Malcolm to close his eyes before he pours it over his head. 

Malcolm lets himself sink into Gil, into his touch and his love. He lets the gentle scalp massage lull him into a sleepy state. He tilts his head back when Gil asks and feels the warm water wash away the suds. 

Truthfully, while the countless, hazy orgasms were all about Malcolm and what he needs, _this_ is about Gil. Gil needs to take care of Malcolm, to know that he’s alive and safe and happy. He needs to ease the small amounts of pain he needs to cause to get his partner to this relaxed state. 

Carefully, Gil gets him back on his feet and turns on the shower. He holds him up for one last rinse. 

Malcolm sighs as he’s wrapped up in a fluffy towel and set on the closed toilet while Gil gets dressed. He winds his arms around Gil’s neck when he’s picked up again for the short trip back to the bed. He blinks and curls up in fresh sheets. 

“I’m going to get us some food, okay?” Gil holds his hand, strokes his palm. “I’ll be in the kitchen for a few minutes.”

Malcolm nods. Or at least, he intends to. He’s still feeling loose and delightfully dazed, so he’s not sure he managed it.

Gil is gone for what feels like a while. When he comes back, it’s with a single plate. He puts it on the nightstand before climbing into bed and hauling Malcolm into his lap. 

Malcolm makes a little happy noise in his throat at the sight of cubed cheese, whole berries, and a few thick slices of bread. 

First, Gil picks up one of the cheese cubes. He holds it up to his partner’s lips, smiles as a clumsy tongue wraps around it, teeth sinking into it. The next piece goes in his own mouth. Bit by bit, he empties the plate. He knows Malcolm loves strawberries, so he saves those for him, taking the blueberries for himself, while the cheese and bread is divided among them equally. He places the dish back on the nightstand when they’re done.

“Gil?”

“I’m here.”

“I love you.”

Gil turns off the light and pulls him close. “Love you, too, kid.” He kisses him, and then they sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kinktober! I'm planning on doing every prompt, so look out for more!
> 
> Prompt list I'm using can be found here: https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020


End file.
